Insomnio
by Nydimen
Summary: Yamaguchi no podía dormir, así que deja volar su mente a ver si en alguno de ellos reposaban las ganas de dormir. Sin embargo le sería imposible si entre estos solo se encontraba cierto rubio sarcástico del cual llevaba enamorado desde hace años. [TsukkiYama][One-shot]


Yamaguchi no conseguía dormir.

Por más que daba vueltas en la cama le era imposible conciliar el sueño, había algo que le molestaba, sin embargo le era imposible determinar qué era exactamente.

Finalmente después de dar un par de vueltas más en la cama tomó su celular con la intención de saber qué hora era. El reloj marcaba las 3:45 am, siendo ya domingo.

 _"Que bueno que mañana no tengo que ir a la escuela ni a practicar."_ Pensó mientas dejaba el aparato en su mesa de noche y se acomodaba boca arriba, con la intención de mirar al techo, concluyendo que tal vez si pensaba en algo muy cotidiano tal vez el sueño acudiera finalmente.

Comenzó a pensar en el día que había tenido, resaltando sobretodo el hecho de que Tsukishima había estado ahí gran parte del día gracias a que tenían un trabajo de literatura que debían hacer juntos, por lo que el rubio se había presentado desde temprano a su casa, con intenciones de trabajar de manera rápida y eficiente.  
Pero para su mala suerte la madre de Yamaguchi había insistido en que Kei se quedara un rato más ya que se acercaba la hora de comer y "No se podía permitir enviarlo con el estómago vacío a su casa" así que el de gafas terminó aceptando.

 _"Realmente mamá sigue apreciando mucho a Tsukki después de tantos años."_ De nuevo pensó Yamaguchi, sin embargo se le vino a la mente lo que había pasado después, cuando ya terminada la comida se habían retirado al cuarto del pecoso con la intención de ver una película. Yamaguchi había estado buscando la película que ambos habían elegido cuando de repente Kei lo asaltó con una pregunta que verdaderamente no se esperaba.

 _"Yamaguchi, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si nosotros, en una situación hipotetica, saliéramos?"_  
Tadashi se quedó tan extrañado con la pregunta que incluso dejó lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a ver al rubio con una expresión un tanto extrañada. Este no lo miraba para nada, pretendía estar distraído revisando su celular, pero de alguna forma Yamaguchi sabía que el de gafas no quería mirarlo.

Después de un silencio incómodo que le pareció eterno al pecoso contestó, sintiéndose inseguro de un momento a otro. _"Pues. . . Realmente no lo sé Tsukki "_ Tragó saliva y prosiguió, con la voz temblorosa y las mejillas un tanto coloradas. " _Sería. . . Sería maravilloso."_

De pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, era cierto que llevaba enamorado de su mejor amigo desde hacía ya algunos años, sin embargo lo que menos quería era que el de gafas se enterara ya que no quería que hubiera una mala reacción por su parte, mucho menos que se alejara de él. Intentó articular alguna excusa para disculparse por esa respuesta tan extraña, sin embargo en respuesta solo escuchó un suspiro por parte del rubio junto a un corto _"Entiendo"_  
Tadashi no respondió nada, simplemente se limitó a buscar la película, y cuando la encontró la puso en el reproductor de DVD para luego sentarse al lado de Kei y verla.

Pero había algo que no se sentía bien, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía concentrarse en la película ya que su mente se desviaba a la pregunta hecha por su amigo hacia rato. Trató de restarle importancia, sin embargo cada vez que intentaba pensar en otra cosa sus pensamientos desenvocaban de nuevo en la dichosa pregunta.

El pecoso se removió incómodo en su asiento, provocando de Tsukishima volviera su mirada a él, preguntando con la mirada si algo le pasaba, a lo que Tadashi respondió con una leve negación de cabeza, pero Kei parecía no tener muchas ganas de ver la película ya que aún no apartaba sus ojos de los de Yamaguchi.

Este había comenzado a ponerse nervioso por esa mirada tan intensa que el más alto le había plantado, por lo que el pecoso dijo un tembloroso _"¿Qué sucede, Tsukki?"_ Tsukishima acercó su mano a la mejilla de Tadashi y comenzó a hacer una especie de caricia, sin apartar su mirada de el castaño, esta acción puso aun más nervioso al otro, sin embargo todo el hechizo se rompió cuando el rubio apartó su mano de manera un tanto brusca y dijo, desviando la mirada y sin muchas intenciones de mirar al pecoso. _"Tenías salsa de tomate en la mejilla, ten más cuidado."_

Yamaguchi se quedó congelado por unos segundos hasta que se limitó a enderezarse y murmurar un _"Sí"._  
Después de eso al terminar la película el rubio se había retirado finalmente, dejando al pobre Tadashi confundido.

El sonido de su celular le sacó de sus recuerdos, haciendo que el pecoso lo tomara de nuevo y revisara quién le hablaba.  
Era Tsukishima.  
 _"Oh. . . Me pregunto que querrá, es raro que esté despierto a esta hora"_  
Finalmente abrió el mensaje.

 _Mensaje de: Tsukki [3:56 am]_  
 _"¿Yamaguchi?"_

El pecoso dudó un momento en responder, sin embargo se armó de valor y respondió.

 _Mensaje para: Tsukki [3:58 am]_  
 _"¿Si, Tsukki?"_

La aplicación marcaba que el de gafas lo había leído de inmediato, sin embargo los minutos pasaban y él no respondía. Yamaguchi se quedó extrañado al no recibir repuesta inmediata, ya que normalmente el rubio le contestaba rápido y de una sola vez, si embargo su estado se debatía ente _"Escribiendo. . ."_ Y _"En línea"_  
Ya después de un rato de nuevo saltó la notificación del mensaje, y al momento de que Yamaguchi lo leyera sintió como el corazón se le iba a los pies.

 _Mensaje de: Tsukki [4:10 am]_  
 _"Sobre lo de hoy, hablaba en serio. Quiero salir contigo Yamaguchi."_

Tadashi se cubrió la boca, tratando de no gritar en el silencio de la noche. No podía creer aquel mensaje, de un momento a otro creyó que el otro era sonámbulo y estaba escribiendo tonterías en el celular, o que había perdido la cordura de repente y parte de su locura era esa confesión. Sin embargo después de leer el mensaje varias veces se dignó a contestar, pensando en que era mejor corroborar si el rubio se refería a ese contexto de 'salir' o si se refería a ir a tomar un helado después de las prácticas como a veces hacían.

 _Mensaje para: Tsukki [4:18 am]_  
 _"Tsukki. . . ¿Es en el contexto de 'salir' como amigos o. . .? ¿O ser algo más que amigos?"_

La respuesta aquella vez llegó rápido, y esta provocó una risita en el pecoso descubriendo que aunque fuese una declaración, Tsukishima seguía siendo Tsukishima.

 _Mensaje de: Tsukki [4:20 am]_  
 _"Me gustas Yamaguchi y quiero que salgamos mañana al centro comercial. ¿Te lo tengo que explicar con palitos y manzanas?"_

 _Mensaje para: Tsukki [4:22 am]_  
 _"No creo que eso sea necesario.0_  
 _Tú también me gustas._  
 _¿Mañana entonces?"_

 _Mensaje de: Tsukki [4:23 am]_  
 _"Sí, mañana paso por ti a tu casa a las 12._  
 _Me voy a dormir, buenas noches."_

 _Mensaje para: Tsukki. [4:26 am]_  
 _"Está bien, estaré listo para esa hora._  
 _Buenas noches, te quiero Tsukki._ _"_

Yamaguchi iba a bloquear de nuevo su teléfono móvil cuando recibió un mensaje que no se esperaba de nuevo, el cual le hizo sentir de todo en el estómago.

 _Mensaje de: Tsukki [4:27 am]_  
 _"Yo también."_

Y por mucho que Tsukishima fuera a veces grosero, sarcástico, y pareciera un témpano de hielo había una parte suave muy dentro de él, muy muy adentro.  
Y Yamaguchi por fin consiguió dormir ya que sabía que solo él podía conocer poco a poco esa parte escondida del bloqueador de Karasuno.


End file.
